


Tangled Wiring

by gtanddragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, getting lance out of a tight spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: Prompt: The Voltron team being overprotective of Lance because he's tiny and isn't really listening to them and getting into a lot of danger?AKA Pidge has to help Lance out of a tight spot. They have a little heart-to-heart about the situation.





	Tangled Wiring

“Hm. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t the best of ideas.”

Lance sulks. Somehow, he’d ended up upside-down, tangled up in a bunch of wiring. The space mice, currently about his height, squeak in agreement and roll their eyes.

Lance scowls, attempting to cross his arms and failing. “Okay, okay, you didn’t have to agree so readily, guys. Now would you mind helping me get down?”

The mice start squeaking amongst each other- he can’t tell exactly what they’re saying, but then all but one mouse dashes off into the distance. Plachule looks up at Lance before flicking his tail, appearing to be rather bored.

Lance lets out a noise of protest as the mice leave but then he slumps. “They’re going to go get one of the others, aren’t they.”

A nod from the blue mouse causes Lance to groan in exasperation. “Greeeaaaat.”

After a few minutes of impatient waiting, the sound of multiple small, pattering feet returns, followed by the heavy thudding of one of the other humans- or Alteans- on the castle ship.

“What is it, little guys?” A familiar voice questions, sounding distant but close at the same time.

Lance squeezes his eyes shut and groans loudly before glaring at Plachule. “You just had to get Pidge, didn’t you.”

Plachule shrugs innocently.

“…Lance? Is that you in there?”

Lance huffs at the sound of Pidge’s voice before calling out. “Yeah, I got caught in the wiring.”

A loud groan comes from Pidge before she peers into the opening of the Altean machine, catching sight of the tiny blue paladin fairly quickly. “Quiznak, Lance, what have we told you about digging around where you shouldn’t? And how on Earth did you get so tangled up?”

Lance sulks. “Yeah, yeah, don’t poke around in equipment or whatever. I got bored, okay? And… okay, the second question is a good question. But uh… things just kinda escalated really quickly. So.”

Pidge rolls her eyes. Her face disappears from Lance’s line of sight, soon to be replaced by a large hand. Plachule squeaks before running over and brushing against the green paladin’s hand, guiding it to where Lance is trapped. After a minute or two of cautious fiddling, Pidge finally manages to pry Lance free of the wiring and lightly clutches him in her fist, pulling him free of the machine.

Lance can’t help but squirm uncomfortably- he really doesn’t like being held like this, especially when he can’t move his arms- but he soon settles into Pidge’s hand.

Pidge huffs before gently depositing Lance into the palm of her free hand- there, much better- and frowning. “Lance, you really need to be more careful. I’m not gonna tell Shiro this time, but… c’mon.”

Lance steadies himself on his feet, a little thrown-off by the soft, uneven surface of Pidge’s hand. He then glances to the side, continuing to sulk. “I’m fine, okay? I don’t need to be treated like a little kid, Pidge.”

“Lance…”

“Listen,” he shoots a glare up at her. “It’s frustrating, okay? I hate sitting around being useless while you’re all working on fighting the Galra Empire. I just… needed a distraction, so I went exploring. Sorry you had to come and get me untangled, but… I just.” He huffs and waves his hand in irritation. “I don’t know.”

Pidge is still frowning, but her gaze softens. “Lance, you don’t have to be sorry. I apologize that we’ve… lately, we’ve kind of been treating you like you can’t handle yourself. We just want you to be a little more careful, just in case you end up in a dangerous situation.” She pauses. “Plus, Shiro is gonna have an aneurism if you keep getting yourself stuck in places.”

Lance quietly snorts before hesitantly meeting her eyes. “…Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll try to be more careful. And also try to avoid giving Shiro any more white hairs.”

Pidge smirks a little at that. “Probably a good idea. Now, how about we head towards the dining hall? Hunk is cooking tonight, and I’m pretty sure he’s almost done.”

Lance nods quickly in agreement. “You had me at ‘Hunk is cooking’.”

Pidge hums in amusement before slowly bringing herself to stand up, making sure to keep her hand steady. Lance sits down for the sake of not toppling over, going quiet as Pidge starts to head out of the room and down the hall.

After a minute of silence between the two, Pidge finally speaks up.

“Hey, Lance?”

“…Yeah?”

“You’re not useless. You’re still an important part of the team, even if you’re kind of a lot shorter.”

Lance opens his mouth as if to speak before snapping it shut, instead glancing up at Pidge. She’s not looking down at him, her eyes trained ahead of her as she continues to walk.

He pauses before sighing and weakly smiling, idly patting her palm. “Thanks, Pidge. Means a lot.”

She finally glances down at him, a faint hum drifting from her lips. “Yeah, no problem.”


End file.
